Akimo
by Ardevia
Summary: Weird events start to happen in a flat block in London which lead to wild, weird mysteries and adventures for the police


Chapter One – Mr. Matthews Boxes

"Who is next" asked doctor Jefferson  
"Mrs Peterson" replied the receptionist  
"Send her through"  
In a flat block in London, is Mr. Jefferson who is a private doctor who works from his own flat. The building is located in Realin Avenue, a street with old big Victorian buildings. As it is a Victorian building it has a few flats inside the building. The flats are spacious and big, a perfect setting for a doctor practice. As patients enter and leave doctor Jefferson practice regular, a floor above him is a flat which Mr. Mathews lives in, a middle aged man who keeps himself to himself and does not communicate to the other three tenants in the building, until one afternoon Mr. Matthews comes to doctor Jefferson practice.  
"Excuse me" Mr. Matthews asks a patient who is about to enter doctor Jefferson practice.  
"Yes" replied the male who looks to be in his late twenties.  
"Could you do me a favour please"  
"What"  
"I live on the next floor, great friend of doctor Jefferson"  
"I'm sorry I can't, I'm late for an appointment"  
"It will only take a minute, please"  
"Well what is it"  
"Oh great, well could you just hold this box please"  
the young male looks as Mr. Matthews weirdly and in a puzzling way  
"Err well ok, but why?"  
Mr. Matthews hands the young male a sliver thick box, and runs back up to his flat as fast he can. The young male stands there and wonders what is in the box; he shakes the box, to get an idea what is in the box, as the box is a bit out of the ordinary. He shakes it and there and hears a little rattle inside. The box is completely sealed up; there is no key hole, any gap or any way that you can open the box. The young male looks at his watch, and counts down to the minute. As soon as it ends, the front door of the building slams very hard, loud quick footsteps race up along the staircase, and approaching doctor Jefferson floor. On the staircase is a huge male, 6'4 high with huge muscled arms, and a very broad body. As he approaches the young male, he grunts and moans.  
"Are you alright" the young male asks him, as he constantly looks up the staircase wondering where Mr. Matthews is. The huge muscle man looks at him, and takes the box.  
"Hey what the fuck are you doing"  
The huge muscle guy punches him several times leaving him with quite severe injuries and leaves the building quickly. Mr. Matthews comes back down to doctor Jefferson floor.  
"Hi, am where is the box"  
The young male struggles to get back up, and enters the practice, Mr. Matthews follows  
"Please help me I have just been attacked" the young male telling the receptionist"  
The receptionist phones the police.  
"The box" asks Mr. Matthews  
The young male looks at him fiercely  
"I've been attacked, some took it" he said in obvious sarcastic angry tone  
Mr. Matthews leaves the practice and returns to his flat, and then bumps into another patient who is about to enter the practice.  
"Excuse me"  
"Yes" replies a middle aged woman  
"Could you do me a favour please"  
"I'm sorry who are you"  
"I live on the next floor, you really will be helping me out, it will only take a minute"  
"Well ok, what is it"  
"Oh great, well could you just hold this box please"  
"Sure"  
Again Mr. Matthews runs back up to his flat. After a minute, another huge guy enters the block, looking very similar to the first one, and approaches the female, takes the box and attacks her.

"Can you tell me what happened sir" asked the female officer to the young male. The young male explains the events, while the other officer gets the details from the middle aged woman.  
Knock, Knock "Yes who is it" Mr Matthews whispers behind his locked door  
"It the police, we would like to speak to you about the attacks downstairs"  
"I don't know anything"  
"Sir if you could open your door please"  
A slow squeaking sound is heard when Mr Matthews opens his door slowly, while peaking as if he thought it was someone else who was going to attack him.  
"I'm PC Dorla, and this is PC Harlin" she looks at the male officer  
"Your name sir?" PC Drola asks Mr. Matthews  
"Adam Matthews"  
"Two people were attacked, just recently downstairs, did you see or hear anything"  
"No nothing"  
"They both claim, that you asked them to hold a box?"  
Mr. Matthews stammers a bit "Am, yea, well it was nothing really"  
"What was inside the boxes?"  
"It was just am, nothing" Mr. Matthews looking nervously  
"Well if that all"  
"For now" Mr. Matthews closes his door firmly and quickly.

The two officers head back downstairs  
"That is it for now, will contact you if we get find them" the Pc Dorla tells the two victims, who have now been treated by doctor Jefferson.  
"So what do you think going with Mr. Matthews" asks Pc Dorla to her colleague, standing outside doctor Jefferson practice.  
"Hmmm is he behind the attacks, if yes then why get someone to attack them? an insurance scam ? it seems a little bit odd"

"Excuse me can I help you ?" asks a tall, dark skin, male, who has an Irish accent. "I'm Larry Barrick, the landlord here"  
"There has been two assaults here, two of doctor Jefferson patients" replies PC Harlin  
" Why did it have to happen here, goodness sake. So erm, what have they done to deserve this then, ehh dealing drugs or what?"  
"I don't think so , were still investigating it, we don't think it drugs"  
"Call me Larry, well of this happens again... well at least they were attacked outside a doctor practice eh haha" Larry smiling and making a small laugh, but immediately stops as the two officers don't look impressed and begin to get annoyed  
"Oh well you probably want the CCTV then" Larry immediately suggests.  
"Yes if you could get that for us" PC Dorla repiled  
Larry walks off to get the tapes, and returns quickly with CCTV tapes  
"Thanks, we'll be in touch" replied PC Harlin

**********************************************************************************

"Anything from the CCTV" Pc Dorla asks.  
"Nothing"  
"I did a PNC check on Mr. Matthews he is clean no previous convictions"  
"What have you got" asked detective sergeant Fletcher, who came strolling in looking at pc Dorla and Harlin notes about the crime, he was looking quite surprising at the notes.  
"Nothing sarge, Mr. Matthews has no previous"  
"How did Mr. Matthews acted when you spoke to him"  
"He was a bit anxious and brief, there is something up with him" replied pc Harlin who was still trying to get some visual image from the CCTV of any of the two attackers, as there is no CCTV in the area of the street.  
"Alright Laura you come with me, back to question Mr. Matthews. Carl, go to Buxton street and nearby streets get the CCTV and see if you can pick up from there.  
"Attack on Realin Avenue, no.34. Can anyone deal, over" crackled Laura's radio.  
"Well what a surprise" Fletcher sarcastically suggested  
"Sierra oscar 145, on way dealing, over" replied Laura

"I was just holding a box, a favour from the tenant from upstairs, and all of a sudden this male came and attacked me and took the box" moaned and shouting from a old grumpy but shocked shaking woman. Her description of her attacker is the same as the other two victims. Laura helps the woman into doctor Jefferson practice.  
"Same description and same scenario as the other two an hour ago" reporting to Fletcher.  
"I'm telling you it's drugs, you mark my words. If it is, the quack is out of here, i'll be disgusted of him, a doctor dealing, what the world coming too, where even your own quack is getting high, disgraceful" Mr Barick rants to Fletcher and Laura as he fixes the stairs handle rail.  
"And another thing, if he thinks, he can hide from me another day because these of attacks you can forget. That Mr. Matthews I'll soon charge him double" Mr Barick continues ranting as he walks downstairs.

A loud knock is banged on Mr. Matthews door, as he opens it quickly he immediately says;  
"Could you hold this box?"  
Fletcher looks at him strangely and unpleasantly.  
"I'm detective sergeant Fletcher, I believe you have already met Pc Dorla, may we come in"  
"No, sorry you can't" looking very anxious for someone to hold the box.  
"Are you sure you don't want to hold the box" trying to be persuasive.  
"Yes..." but before Fletcher could say anything else Mr. Matthews shuts his door quickly.  
"He gives someone a box, goes back to his flat and then, get's someone to attack them and take the box." Fletcher thinking and trying to understand why as he and Laura walk back downstairs to Jefferson practice.  
"These attackers they must be close by then, from the reports the victims have said, after a minute they come."  
"The boxes what do they look like" Laura takes out her notes and looks through them.  
"It is medium sized flat metal box, Mr. Armstrong the first victim said that there was no keyhole or any indication that it can be opened"

"You damn kids, if I see you again your asses while be whipped bright red" Mr Barick shouts out the window, and returns back upstairs to doctor Jefferson floor. "I'm telling you, if these kids graffiti on the walls outside again, then I'm hoping you do something about it, five times, FIVE times in the past three weeks I have been out there cleaning it off, unbelievable" Mr Barick rages on continuing to repair the stairs.  
"Well contact us the next time it happens, can we ask you a few questions about Mr. Matthews" Fletcher asks him.  
"That eejit, aye what you want to know" he then shouts up towards his flat "I'll be expecting the rent money TODAY" he looks back to Fletecher.  
"How long has he been living here"  
"Ah well now let me think, got it, two months"  
"Any sign of trouble anything unusual"?  
"No, not until last week where he didn't pay, I gave him a week and a half, because last month he paid early"  
"Thank you" Mr Barick walks upstairs

Fletcher and Laura go into the practice and talk to the receptionist and doctor Jefferson to see if they had seen anything. The receptionist and doctor Jefferson both say that did not see anything. As soon as they leave his office, they see a woman walking into the practice holding a silver box. Fletcher and Laura both run over to them and take the box from her, but at the time, there is a huge 6'10 foot muscled male standing at the entrance of the practice. Laura gets out her asp quickly, a metal baton which police officers carries. She positions herself in front of the woman, but the man comes towards and throws her at the wall to remove her out his way. He attacks the woman, even though Fletcher is holding the box. He then goes to Fletcher. He takes out his asp, he crouches, attacks him on the legs, but the man doesn't seem to affected or hurt by that, the man then grabs him on his back, takes the box and throws him against the lose chairs.

Within five minutes sirens are heard from inside as Fletcher has called for more assistance.  
"Are you both alright" detective inspector Deaton asks Fletcher and Laura as he enters the room looking suspicious, with more uniform officers.  
"Yes sir" they both reply.  
The woman was escorted by paramedics and taken to the hospital, and the other uniform officers are taking details form the witnesses in the practice.

"Mr. Matthews we need to have a word, I'm detective inspector Deaton" Deaton shouts out to him as Mr. Matthews walks down with a box in his hand.  
"Could you hold this box please" Mr. Matthews asks Deaton.  
"What's so special about these boxes?"  
"There nothing really. Are you sure you don't want to hold this box" he asks again before the officers could say anything and he was trying really hard to get one of the officers to hold the box.  
"Alright" Deaton replies as he looks at Fletcher ridiculously as if it was nonsense.  
"Oh great" Mr. Matthews gives Deaton and returns to his flat then shuts his door.  
"Sir, do you realise what is going to happen" but before Fletcher could finish, another huge man comes to the floor, he rushes to Deaton attacks him and takes the box. The other uniform officers gather around him taking out their pepper spray and their asps. The man heads towards the stairs and pushes one out of the way. A officer in front of him sprays him with spray, but the man continues to walk showing no sign of resistance or damage from the spray, he attacks the officer, and all the officers approach him and attack him with the their asps. The man throws them all against the wall as they were blocking him, they hit him in all angles and places but still man walks. The man runs downstairs, but quickly Fletcher goes down stairs and follows him. The man runs outside and turns right when he leaves the building. Fletcher who is not as fast as him just can make out which way he went. The man leaves the street and runs along this huge open space area which has been sealed off to the public, Fletcher who was trying his best to catch up, does eventually see him, and past the closed, open area, the man runs through this small narrow valley in a wall. Fletcher stops, and rests, he then looks around, around him is a huge long thick wall, in front of him is a small narrow valley which is only room for one man to go through. The valley is bitch black, you can't see what is at the other end. Fletcher taking out his asp, walks through the valley, he comes towards a light and at the end, he comes out of the valley, and what he see's in a distance is a huge old hospital building, around him are other little buildings but highly guarded with security guards with guns and scientists in white coats, some with clipboards. There are other people who look normal just walking around the place, some of the scientists take some of them away, others look like their doing a small experiments' on in the open area, and some enter and leave the smaller buildings. Fletcher spots the huge man with the box, he runs into a building guarded by two huge men. Fletcher turns around and makes a quick entrance to the valley, but before he could, someone shouts towards his direction.  
"Hey you there, who are you ? "


End file.
